I'm gonna show ya how the real love feels
by Lara Pond
Summary: La Navidad puede ser el mejor momento del año o el peor, depende del cuándo y quién.


**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Navidad del foro Que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte._**

**Disclaimer: Hunger Games**

**Advertencias: Femslash**

**Rating: T (por lime)**

**Tiene lugar en el Distrito 7 varios eventos**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>I'm gonna show ya how the real love feels<span>_**

**_Fecha indefinida años atrás_**

Cuando Johanna despertó la emoción llenó su cuerpo, era navidad, y para una niña de su edad era la mejor época del año donde tenía los regalos y a su familia completa, sin olvidarse de la comida, así que bajó feliz hacia la cocina y sin encontrar a nadie fue hacia la sala donde estarían los regalos.

Para Katniss en el otro Distrito significaría ir a ver cómo su padre cazaba la cena navideña luego de convencerlo contra su voluntad ya que era peligroso que los vieran allí, pero a ella no le importaba porque le encantaba ir al bosque para acompañarle.

Para ambas niñas cuando el momento había llegado ellas se pusieron a comer, al terminar se quejaron de querer quedarse despiertas esperando a ver los regalos pero no se podía así que tenían que esperar verlo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo!—Exclamó la madre de Johanna cuando vio el regalo de su hija, era un hacha… ¿Un hacha a una niña? ¿En qué pensaba su esposo? —No querido, no, no, no

—Vamos, sabes que no en mucho lo necesitará, solo unos años para que entre en las cosechas además no sabemos cuánto estaremos aquí con ella…ya sabes por qué lo digo…

La mujer solo bufó, era cierto, nunca se sabía cuándo el Capitolio tendría un ataque de locura más de la que a mostraba y comenzaría a matar sin razón.

Del otro lado en su propio Distrito el padre de Katniss le regaló un pequeño arco casi de juguete pero que servía de verdad, la chica nunca fue más feliz.

**_En algún momento de la adolescencia o comenzándola_**

— ¿Así que no cooperarás?—Sonrió Snow con esa cara que la mayoría odiaba y temía al mismo tiempo, pero Johanna solo le provocaba asco.

Ella escupió en los pies del hombre. No le gustaba estar agarrada por agentes de la paz así que no tenía decoro con las cosas que podía hacerle o decirle, mientras peor sea mejor para ella.

—Ya veo…te arrepentirás señorita Mason—Y así hizo que la llevaran fuera.

Esa fue la peor navidad de Johanna…habían pasado los juegos y ella ofendió al Capitolio en él y Snow le ofreció un trato para no tener que castigarla pero ella se negó por orgullo así que él hizo lo peor que podía hacer…

Cuando ella volvió a su casa casi vomita encima de todo el suelo, porque encontró a sus padres muertos en la mesa, primero creyó que estaban comiendo como era de esperar, pero la falta de sangre solo camuflaba que habían sido envenenados. Y como toque final había una rosa en la mesa, una blanca…

—Snow…—Murmuró con odio y asco la chica, y desde ese día juró que se vengaría de ese hombre, de él por sobre cualquier cosa, que le haría sufrir más que ella incluso.

Para Katniss fue una navidad normal pero triste ya que recordaba la muerte de su padre, y su madre aun estaba como autista y eso le sacaba de las casillas, porque Prim y ella sufrieron lo mismo y no estaban como unas tontas sin hablar ni nada y eso era lo que odiaba, odiaba que no pueda ser una madre y consolarles o siquiera hacer lo básico, ella tenía que hacer todo, la comida, caza, cuidar a su hermana y hasta cuidarle a ella y eso le provocaba ganas de destruir algo, por suerte pronto encontraría cómo descargarse aunque con algo más…

**_Vasallaje_**

Lo más extraño para Johanna es comenzar a preocuparse genuinamente por alguien porque ella no era de el tipo de personas que lo hacía, no desde que no le quedaba nadie de quién preocuparse.

Había sido culpa de esos juegos donde conoció a esa chica, la chica por la que sería capaz de sacrificarse por su bien y eso le hizo sospechar que algo malo podría estar pasándole porque ella jamás pondría su seguridad debajo de la de alguien más, así que cuando la capturaron solo pudo sonreír desconcertando a los captores, porque para ella todo estaba bien siempre y cuando Katniss estuviese a salvo…

Para Katniss ser salvada por esa tributo le dejó muy sorprendida y descolocada, no tenía idea de por qué lo hizo si fácilmente podrían haberse salvado ambas aunque lastimadas, pero aun así lo hizo. Y algo así como un sincero cariño comenzó a sentir por la otra.

En esas navidades ambas jamás se sintieron tan solas y tristes como en esa noche…

Pero para Johanna no podía ser mejor, quien quería la única que de verdad llegó a querer estaba a salvo y ese era el mejor regalo que podían darle para navidad.

**_Rescate y final_**

Rapada, delgada, desgastada y en una forma terrible cosa que le hizo preocuparse mucho por esa chica.

La abrazó sin más, olía a algo quemado, a sangre y a rosas…vaya que gracioso que se creía Snow.

Así la dejó descansar luego de un largo abrazo del que ninguna quería separarse porque ambas se sentías calmadas y confortadas con él.

Pasó el tiempo y la guerra, y con ello llegaba el día que habían aprendido a odiar, Navidad.

—Vamos cariño…es solo un segundo—Le regó Katniss a la otra pero no le hizo caso, seguía empeñada en no entrar.

—No…no, dios, no, no y no—Se negó totalmente tercamente.

—Será un segundo, y será una ducha ni siquiera una bañera—Le dijo tratando de calmarla, pero esa fobia que había desarrollado contra el agua parecía demasiado enorme, primero porque no quería bañarse nunca, ella tenía que hacerlo en secreto o obligarla contra su voluntad y a veces necesitaba la ayuda de Peeta quien siempre se tapaba los ojos a pesar de que Katniss le dijera que no.

Al parecer nadie quería prestarle atención, así que ella frustrada trató con algo más.

—Solo sígueme, créeme hasta querrás que lo haga más seguido—Le dijo tomando su mano, y bien desconfiada dejándole en claro que cuando quisiera se iría, pero eso le bastaba a la otra.

Con ello comenzó otra táctica, y era mientras hacía que se bañase ella se metía a la ducha con ella. Le abrazaba por la espalda y besaba el hombro, la espalda y el cuello, y eso distraía a la otra, le hacía suspirar y concentrarse en ella y no el agua así que comenzó a pensar que tal vez así podía quitarle esa fobia, pero bueno, lo mejor era que ambas lo disfrutaban.

— ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? Tienen un aspecto demasiado radiante—Les dijo el mentor de la chica en llamas, y ambas rieron con ello y se sentaron en la mesa.

Desde los juegos y el vasallaje todos tenían su cena de Navidad juntos, los Everdeen, la familia de Peeta, Haymitch, Effie, Johanna, Annie y su hijo.

Solo entonces comenzaron a amar las navidades otra vez como cuando eran niños.


End file.
